Canterwood Crest: Teenage Love
by Mei-Aihira
Summary: Sasha can not believe herself when she develops a crush on someone who has spent her entire time at Canterwood Crest Academy hating her and Callie and Jacob make up and start going out again also Jacob is completely over Sasha. (also I have not read all the CC books so I am just going with the characters from book 2, 4 & 6 sorry).
1. Chapter 1

Sasha's POV

"Morning Callie" I called out to my best friend "morning Sasha" she said back as I came up close to her "where's Jacob" I asked because for once my friend's boyfriend was nowhere to be seen "class I have a free period before riding" she said "same" I said we started walking around the campus "Sasha can I talk to you" Heather asked coming up to us "uh sure" I said nervously for ages now i've had a huge crush on Heather "i'll leave see you in class Sasha" Callie said "it fine i'll be quick so you don't have to go" Heather replied "oh okay" Callie said "I wanted to ask you if you w- would please... help me with English homework" Heather asked finally "oh um sure Heather" I answered disappointed we turned to leave we got a little ways away when she spoke again "wait that's not what I wanted to ask" she called I turned to face her just as she came up and kissed me when she pulled away she went to speak but I didn't give her the chance I turned and ran off I didn't stop until I got back to my dorm room where I stayed until Paige came in I felt her sit on the edge of my bed so I buried into my pillow further until she spoke "what happened with Heather" she asked she's known about my crush since I first felt something for the ice queen of the school I looked up "she kissed me Paige" I said softly I heard a knock at the door Paige got up to go and get it "Alison hey" she said I sat up and seen one of Heather's friends coming in she went over and sat down on Paige's bed Paige came over as well looking conflicted about something "just kiss her already I know you have been going out probably before you two did" I sighed Paige smiled a little before leaning down to Alison and pressing her lips to the other girl's Alison wrapped her arm around Paige's waist and pulled her into her making them both tumble back onto the bed Paige pulled away and playfully glared at Alison who only shrugged and quickly kissed Paige again before sitting up "Heather wanted me to tell you she meant what she did earlier and wasn't teasing you this last part's from me but I really hope you accept did you and Heather want to go out with Paige and I this weekend as a double date" she asked quietly "she wasn't teasing me she kissed me in the middle of the courtyard" I said loudly I heard some of the other dorm doors open "she really did mean it Sasha trust me I know she likes you she's just to shy to tell you herself please just give her a chance" she pleaded "since when has Heather ice queen ever been shy" I asked in disbelief "since she has a crush on a girl" Alison snapped "sorry but I don't believe it" I said grabbing my jacket and walking out of the room.

Alison's POV

"She's going to be heartbroken" I muttered "I can try and talk to her but I don't think she'd listen and the only other way I can think of is..." my girlfriend trailed off "what if we set them up a blind date" I asked "why are you being so insistent about this" Paige asked "because Heather for the first time in our whole lives actually wants to go out with someone as more than just being mean to another girl all she ever talks about is Sasha this and Sasha that she may not be able to tell Sasha herself but she is completely in love with her" I replied Paige looked shocked "fine i'll get Sasha to the sweet shop if you get Heather there just whatever you do, do not tell her she's meeting Sasha" Paige said "fine i'll see you at seven" I asked smiling she nodded and with one last quick kiss we set off to our next class after a little while Paige pulled me to a stop and pointed ahead following her finger I seen Heather and Sasha talking.

Heather's POV

"I wanted to say i'm sorry for running off so quickly earlier" Sasha said softly "it's fine to be fair I did shock you a bit with the kiss" I replied "i've been in love with you since I met you and I couldn't believe it when you kissed me so I ran away like a child" she said "after I kissed you I was going to confess and ask you out but you never gave me the chance to" I said blushing "if it still stands then I would love to go out with you Heather" she said quietly I leaned over and softly kissed her cheek "I would be stupid if it didn't" I answered she smiled as the bell rang "we have riding next" she pointed out "yeah we do, i'm going to have to go get changed though" I said "okay i'll see you there then" she said waving and jogging over to where Callie was waiting I was about to leave when I seen Paige and Alison "hey she said yes" I said going over to them excitedly Alison laughed "that's great Heather" she said before turning to the red head next to her "could we still go out tonight" she asked Paige nodded "course we can see you at seven still" she confirmed "sure bye" Alison said quickly kissing her before we all left for class "since when did you two start dating" I asked as we saddle up our horses "the same time that they did" she replied pointing to where Jasmine and Julia were laughing together "sorry I don't know that one either" I said "it's fine you were a little focused on getting your girl" she said "yeah I guess" I said as a man's voice came though the stable "Heather Fox you are in big trouble Missy" my dad said storming over to us angrily "what's wrong" I asked "you are I allowed you to come to this school for better grades and a place to ride not for you to become a dyke" he spat just as Sasha came up to us "Mr Fox what's going on" she asked confused he looked at her "you are never to speak with my daughter again i'm having her transfer schools tomorrow" he said before walking out "what he can't do that" I said upset "he may not be able to stop you and Sasha from seeing each other but he can change your schools" Alison said "it's probably not going to be much longer until my dad comes and tells me the same thing because i'm openly dating Paige a girl of lower status than my family" she said sadly "we could always all go out tonight what does it matter if I get one date in with Sasha if i'm leaving in the morning" I said she nodded "i'll ask Paige and explain everything" she said as her phone vibrated with a message from what I could see saying the same thing my dad just told me she scoffed and shoved her phone in her pocket again as Mr Conner came in and the lesson started.

Paige's POV

"Hey sorry i'm late" I said meeting up with Alison and Heather I glanced at my girlfriend before looking over at Sasha and Heather "god I can't tell her it will crush her and I would rather not be responsible for that" Alison said Sasha quickly agreed "but she's your girlfriend Alison" Heather argued "Ali what's going on" I asked she took a deep breath "my dad sent me a text today um I can't- well we can't go out anymore Heather and I are being transferred to a new school in the morning" she whispered "what but they just got together and I can't lose you" I said feeling close to crying "i'm so sorry Pai I wasn't given a choice in the matter" she said "don't do this to me... to us please Ali I love you" I said tearfully she wiped my relentless tears "please don't cry it's making it so much harder to say goodbye" she whispered a few tears of her own leaking out I shook my head out of her grasp and took off not caring where I went and not stopping until it started raining so hard that I couldn't see anything not even my own fingers in front of my face I laid down on the ground and curled up into a ball crying when I finally calmed down enough to drift into a fitful slumber the rain had slowed to a drizzle i'm not sure how long I stayed out there just that I wasn't feeling well when someone found me.

Two Days Later

Alison's POV

"Alison will you please get the door" my mother called upstairs I sighed and put my headphones down choosing to just let my music continue playing as I went downstairs to the front door I stopped when I seen my father already there talking to what looked like Paige's parents "she is in hospital because of your daughter and we want to know why" her dad snapped "wait Paige is in the hospital" I said trying to get past my father "yes and the only thing she keeps say is 'Ali why'" he said I felt tears burning at my eyes "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT" I screamed at my father before racing upstairs.

Alison's Mother's POV

"What on earth was that" I asked looking in the direction of my husband and two others "what that was your daughter broke our Paige's heart and blames her father for it" the other man said "is that why you took her out of that school" I asked Alison's father he nodded and glared at the other two I walked over and slapped his arm hard "you took her out of a good school where she had good grades and friends and could ride every day because she fell in love with a girl" I growled he nodded again I slapped him again "answer me properly" I snapped "yes I did okay she wasn't good enough for Al and I knew one day she would regret it" he said "what is that what you really thought you don't know the first thing about me I really did love Paige and your right she wasn't good enough for me she was better not once in the entire time I knew her did she ever say a bad word about anyone the only thing I regretted about being with Paige was having a father like you who could be the biggest brat out there where as Paige was the complete opposite of you she was kind and loving and she would never do what you did" Alison said coming downstairs with a backpack on "where do you think you're going Alison" her father asked "to see Paige it my fault she sick and I want to make sure she okay no thanks to you" she snapped pushing past him and out the door "i'll take you if you'd like" Paige's father said Alison nodded and started crying "i'm so sorry I never meant to hurt her I just didn't know what to do" she said "if you would like Alison I can transfer you back to the school and even talk to Heather's mother about her as well" I offered she reached forward and tightly hugged me "yes please thank you" she replied pulling away and following the other two adults down to their car.

Alison's POV

"Paige honey we brought someone to see you" her mother said she faced away from us "Pai" I said to my ex-girlfriend I knew I sounded quiet, she glanced over "what are you doing here" she asked harshly "Paige please I never meant for this this to happen" I said "you didn't answer my question" she said her voice remaining cold "I came to make sure you were okay and say that i'm sorry, I do love you but I can't ignore my parents, also my mother is transferring me back to Canterwood Crest" I said going to walk away even though my eyes were burning with tears "wait Ali i'm sorry as well I should have taken it better than I did" Paige called out I turned back and seen her watching me her parents moved to go stand on the far side of her bed allowing me in "please don't go" she pleaded I walked in and made my way over quickly leaning down to press our lips together in a deep kiss I felt her hand move to the back of my neck tangling her fingers in my dark brown hair I moved my own hand up to her cheek softly resting it just above her jaw as I pulled away breathless "well the hello was much better than the goodbye" she laughed quietly I hummed in agreement before moving my lips up to press them against her forehead she closed her eyes and leaned up I smirked and pulled away watching as she opened her eyes and pouted "mean" she mumbled causing me to laugh "I didn't come here to panic the nurses because your heart-rate goes through the roof" I commented as if on cue a nurse came in and checked on her make sure everything was fine "yeah i'm fine I promise just a little winded from my girlfriend" Paige said the nurse nodded and left while my cheeks flushed deep red Paige laughed and reached for my hand "what's wrong with you" she asked smiling "nothing just happy" I slightly dazed in a good way "I can go home today" she grinned "that's great I hope that you feel better" I said she nodded "which means in a few more days i'll be able to go back to school" she said "can't wait we can suffer through classes together then" I joked making her giggle "at least you don't have gym like I do" she whined pouting "two things, one stop pouting beautiful as cute as you look I prefer a smile" I said bringing a shy smile to her lips "better and two, that's because I traded gym for riding" I added "will you teach me how to" she asked "how to what" I replied confused "ride I want to learn but not as classes just for fun" she said "if your parents say it's okay" I agreed she instantly turned and started begging her parents to say yes which after a while they did I decided to forgo classes for today in exchange for spending the day with Paige while she was in the hospital finally she was released her parents said that they'd drop me home for which I was grateful I spent the entire time talking to Paige quietly in the backseat "girls we're here" her father said pulling up outside my house "thank you Mr Parker" I said with a smile "you're very welcome Alison" he replied shooting my a quick smile in the rearveiw mirror I said bye and was about to get out when Paige tapped my shoulder "hmm" I said turning my head to face her she wrapped her hand around the back of my neck and pulled me in for a short, soft kiss "see you tomorrow" she said questioningly I nodded "yeah see you tomorrow" I answered giving her one more peck on the cheek before getting out and heading up to where my mother was waiting "I wouldn't go inside yet he's pretty mad still that you left to go see Paige" she said "I don't he can't stop me from going to see the girl I love because he decides to be a jerk" I said walking inside and heading towards my bedroom as soon as I got to the stairs he stepped out from his study "are you back with _her_ " he spat "yes I am dating Paige" I said he reached his hand up and slapped me so hard that I slipped back and landed on the stairs "stop it she likes girls that doesn't give you the right to slap her" my mother cut in angrily "yes it does no daughter of mine will be gay" he snapped going to slap me again my mother came over and pulled him back "get out of this house now" she said glaring at him "fine then" he yelled storming out "are you okay" she asked helping me up "yeah it just stings" I said pointing to my already bruising cheek "if you put some ice on it it should stop the swelling but the bruise will take a couple of days to go away" she said "what no but i'm going to see Paige tomorrow I don't want her to see this" I said shocked "relax Alison she won't i'll put some concealer on it in the morning okay" she offered I nodded "thanks mom" I said hugging her quickly and racing up to my room to do my homework and call Heather.

Heather's POV

"Mom why are you and dad so calm about me and Sasha dating now when at school dad was freaking out" I asked softly "because I never had a problem with you dating girls Heather and your father changed his mind about you dating them when I told him that i've dated girls in the past" my mom said smiling I nearly dropped the plate I was supposed to be drying "wait you used to have a girlfriend" I asked she nodded as my dad came in "Alison and Julia are calling so i'll take over for you" he said taking the half-dried plate an tea-towel from my hands "kay thanks" I said happily abandoning my previous conversation with my mom in favor of heading upstairs to open a video chat with my best friends once the call connected I seen Paige and Jasmine were in the chat room as well "group call" I suggested quickly inviting Sasha in soon we were all talking with one another about various things "hey Heather did your mom tell you the good news yet" Alison asked grinning "oh yeah I get to come back to Canterwood Crest tomorrow and I can still date Sasha" I said with a smile "i'm lucky my parents don't care who I date so it doesn't matter that Jazzy and I are going out" Julia said laughing "my parents don't anymore either it was just my dad until he found out that my mom's dated girls in the past suddenly he didn't have a problem with me and Sasha dating" I said laughing at their shocked faces "your mom's bi" Jasmine asked I nodded "lucky you two things got so bad with my parents that my mom kicked my dad out for a while" Alison sighed rolling her eyes "Heather time for bed soon" my dad called up I heard the other girls parents say pretty much the same thing we all groaned before answering our parents "yeah okay" I called back before turning back to my screen finding that Sasha had opened a private chat window between the two of us,

Sashgirl1: hey I hope you don't mind this I really wanted to talk to you

I glanced at her video window she shrugged,

Icequeen13: no it's fine I like talking to you

Sashgirl1: i'm glad, my parents said that we may be moving closer to Canterwood Crest soon

Icequeen13: that sounds great

"what's up with you and Sasha you're both grinning like a couple of idiots" Jasmine said I laughed awkwardly at the same time as Sasha looked up at the screen again and a new message from her popped up "off in our own little world I guess" I said as my mom came in "bed time ladies" she said looking over my shoulder "stop reading my messages" I said pushing her away blushing "hey it's not nice to push Heath" she complained "it's not nice to pry either but you still did that" I pointed out "fine but it is bedtime girls" she said caving "kay night Mrs Fox" they all said logging off one at a time Sasha was the last one "before you go I love you too" I said quickly returning the shy smile as the whole thing closed down "night mom" I said as she left I went to bed shortly after that.


	2. Chapter 2

Jasmine's POV

I had ended up staying at Julia's last night so when I woke up I smiled at seeing her laying next to me softly breathing as she slept a quiet knock at her door brought me from my musing of what I wished for us to be doing at the moment Julia shuffled around a bit in her sleep settling once she was leaning against my side with her back to the door and her head buried in my neck "come in" I called softly "Jasmine I take it Julia isn't awake yet" her father asked coming into the room I shook my head trying not to jostle too much and wake her early "well one of us might want to wake her it's first day back at school after the short break" he said giving me this look that said 'I don't want to do it' "I can if you'd like" I offered he shot me a grateful look before leaving the room again "hmm I heard all that" she said from my side "I know i've know since your breathing picked up when I moved my leg between you thighs" I said "yes well that little stunt made my thoughts go to some that wouldn't be right for my dad to hear" she said crawling on top of me with my leg still in the same place it was before "I can feel how soaked you are" I said sitting up and kissing her deeply her hands moved to my shoulders as she began moving against my leg I bit my lip while leaning back on my hands watching her "if your parents knew what you did to me when we were in bed then I would never be able to sleep over again" I commented she hummed a little and leaned forward to kiss me again her rocking becoming faster after a few moments she broke the kiss panting, she moaned quietly and trembled for a couple of minutes leaning her head against mine "we really should go downstairs before one or both of your parents comes up looking for us" I said she agreed and got off me and changed into some breeches and a light blue blouse "then again if anyone knew what we did then I doubt we'd ever be able to see each other again" she said handing my a spare pair of jeans "girls hurry up the new uniforms are here" her dad called up I quickly changed pants confused and then we bolted downstairs "what do you mean uniforms" we asked together "weren't you told students of Canterwood Crest now have a regulation uniform that they have to wear during all school hours" he said handing us each one "how are we supposed to ride in a skirt" Julia groaned I leaned over to her ear "I can't say that I wouldn't want to see you try" I whispered smirking she blushed and backed off a couple of steps "Jazzy not fair" she whined "what it was just a comment" I said laughing at her reddened cheeks "perv" she muttered pouting "am not I would only be curious" I defending trying and failing not to fall into giggles she pinched my arm slightly "what you're funny when you're embarrassed" I said earning another pinch I stepped closer to her and wrapped my free arm around her waist placing a soft kiss on her forehead "sorry I won't laugh anymore" I said "promise" she asked "promise" I agreed she nodded "also when you get all flushed like that you're adorable not funny" I said ducking out of her reach to avoid another nip of her fingers I raced upstairs her quickly following behind me "Jasmine King stop laughing at me" she said trying to catch my wrist as I was laughing again "I can't help it your cute" I said slowing and allowing her fingers to wrap around my wrist "alright that's enough now time to get ready or you'll be late on your first day back" her parents said coming up after us both of them with small smiles on "fine" we said quickly going into Julia's room to get dressed once we were done we went back downstairs for breakfast just as my phone rang I glanced at the caller id sighing when I seen the name "excuse me please I have to answer" I said quietly ducking into the parlor "I told you not to call me directly if you want to say something to me tell my parents and they will inform me" I said "i'm sorry Miss King but it was urgent and your parents weren't answering" a man's voice "how did you get this phone" I asked curiously "something happened to your fiance he wished for me to call you" he said "which means you're Mr Tyler the butler well let me clear something up with you Ethan Jackson is my fiance by an arrangement made by my parents I don't want to marry him if I had my way he wouldn't even be in this universe" I said angrily "he is currently at home sick and he wants you to come see him" he said calmly "no I will not he has done nothing to me to deserve my sympathy and I won't give it to him" I snapped "now if you will excuse my girlfriend is waiting for me to join her and her parents for breakfast" I added coldly hanging up before he could say anything else "what's this I hear about a fiance" I heard Julia's mom ask "it was an arrangement made by my parents that I didn't want ever since I was a child and it was after Julia and I started going out" I explained softly turning to face her "so why didn't you break up with my daughter" she asked "because I love her I never wanted this engagement Mrs Myer please believe me" I pleaded as Julia came out "we're going to be late for school" she said not looking at me the rest of the morning was spent in silence between the two of us so when it cam to lunch time naturally our friends were worried "what's with you two ever since you got together you have never fought" Sasha asked "Julia please just let me explain" I asked ignoring Heather's girlfriend "explain what" one of them asked confused "yeah explain what Jazz why don't you tell them about the phone call this morning" Julia snapped "I told Ethan if he wants me to know something tell my parents I wasn't expecting it" I said "you two have talked so much that you have a message system" she asked "more like talked so little I was already going out with you when my parents told me about him" I said "so why are you still going out with me then" she asked I leaned forward grabbing her hands before she could push me away and kissed her it wasn't like our normal ones this one was filled with desperation "because I love you and hate him" I said pulling away breathless "so why don't you tell your parents no then" she asked quietly tears welling up in her eyes "tried that they won't listen so until I figure out a way for Ethan to call off the wedding himself i'm stuck" I said "why won't he call it of doesn't he see how much you don't want it" she asked I shook my head "he's never seen me the only reason I know who he is, is because I snuck a glance at him one day when he had his back turned so that's how I know what he looks like" I said "why don't your parents let him see you then Jasmine" she asked frustration leaking into her tone "because I asked the-" I began only to be cut off "Jasmine" I heard a boy's voice I looked up and was nearly sick "what are you doing here" I asked the brunette standing in front of me "I came to see you thanks to the picture I seen at your house" he said smiling "go, just leave this school now" I snapped "is that anyway to treat you fiance" he asked "I don't want to marry you why can't you understand that" I asked "because you've never told me" he replied smugly "yes I have countless times Ethan I do not want to marry you I have a girlfriend whom I love with all my heart and if you care for me at all call off the wedding and don't make me marry you please" I begged him "is there really no chance you could ever fall in love with me" he asked I shook my head and wrapped my arm around Julia "very well i'll call your parents shortly and tell them to call it off any preparations that had been made will be cancelled I hope that we can at least be friends though Jasmine you really are a sweet girl" he agreed "as long as that is all it is Ethan" I said he nodded and left just as the bell rang "I need something else to think about that isn't Ethan" I sighed dramatically Julia leaned up to my ear "you could always think about this morning" she whispered smirking "not really you used me to finish and I was left needing" I mumbled back "you could always think about the fact we have riding now" Alison said "yeah true" I said before gasping as Julia jumped up onto my back and wrapped her legs around my waist "come on don't do that you're wearing a skirt" I complained my hands moving to grip her thighs to hold her up "so that didn't bother you the first time I did this" she said laughing the other girls were trying not to look at us when Heather turned slightly I seen it was because they were trying not laugh "Jacob don't be a jerk" Julia said as Jacob came up just in front of me "what did he do" I asked "just as a joke I flicked her skirt up" he said I rolled my eyes as we all made our way across the courtyard to the stable where Eric was waiting with Paige "hey guys" I said surprised when Jacob went over to Eric and did some weird handshake thing with him that only boy would get "what when Sasha dumped us both for Heather we started to get along" Eric said quickly "oh sure wait until your dumped to be nice, you couldn't do that while I was going out with one of you" Sasha said pausing halfway through her sentence for Heather to kiss her "are you lot just going to stand out there all day or are you going to come in and start riding" Mr Conner called out to us all as I put Julia down we went in pretty quickly after that.

Paige's POV

"Today i'm not going to be doing classes it's just free riding because Jacob and Paige would like to try riding but Paige has requested that Alison be the one to help her so I will be working with Jacob leaving the rest of you to do what you will there are the new uniform breeches in the lounge area if you want to go get changed girls I haven't had the chance to order any for you boys sorry" Mr Conner said we all nodded and made our way to get changed I was very thankful for the many times Sasha had begged me to try wearing riding pants so I was a little comfortable in them "you look hot in tight pants" Alison whispered in my ear causing me to deeply blush "don't say that" I mumbled I heard a couple of the other girls laugh so I glanced over to see Sasha and Callie watching us with knowing smirks on my cheeks heated up even more and they laughed again bringing confusion to the other three getting changed "never mind" I said taking off out to where the horses were "know how to groom a horse" Alison coming out a few seconds later "no more comments about tight pants" I asked getting some weird looks from the boys she shook her head and chuckled "okay well yes I do Sasha showed me a while ago" I said relaxing "do you have a hair tie" she asked suddenly I handed her the on I had on my wrist "thanks" she said as she began doing my hair up in a low braid I grabbed the closest brush and started working on her horse Sunstruck once she was done she helped me finish up with Starstruck and tack him up the lesson actually went really smoothly when she was showing me some stuff but when she got off and said for me to have a go I freaked "u-u-uh it's o-okay i'll just watch for today" I stuttered "come on i'll hold the reins and lead him around for a bit you wanted to learn remember" she said holding her hand out I grasped with a quick squeeze before letting go and walking up next to the gelding "want a hand getting up" she asked I nodded with a small smile before reaching up to to grasp the front and back of the saddle "put your foot in the stirrup" Alison instructed softly I did as she said while she bent down and clasped her hands together Eric called something over to us but neither of us paid much attention to what "okay try lifting up into the saddle now" she said as I started to she moved her hands under my other foot giving me a boost when I started to slip I was finally up "all set" she asked her hands hovering above my thigh I gave a small nod and she grabbed the front of the reins "how's it feel being up there" she asked grinning "different than having my own two feet on the ground" I replied gripping onto the reins when Starstruck began to move "loosen your hands a bit Pai it's not some death ride at a fair you'll be safe I swear" she said.

Alison's POV

'She really needs to calm down a bit' I thought to myself as I stopped my horse she glanced at me "trust me" I asked "always" she replied "take your feet out of the stirrups" I said once she'd done that I mounted Starstruck behind her moving my other foot into the free stirrup I reached around her and placed my hands over hers on the reins making her grip soften "you know I won't let anything happen to you" I asked she nodded so I urged Starstruck into a walk I felt her tense "relax Paige he won't go any faster until I tell him to" I muttered softly trying to calm her slowly I felt her relaxing and leaning back against me "sorry everyone that's all the time we have for today" Mr Conner said getting all of our attention I pulled Starstruck to a stop and quickly got off before turning to Paige to help her off as well she wobbled a little when her feet hit the ground so I kept a hold of her waist until I was sure she was steady, 30 minutes later we were all changed and heading back to the main school building "you did fantastic today" I murmured kissing Paige's hair from where it was leaning on my shoulder "I wish I could say the same about myself" she said quietly "hey it was good for your first time" I said as the bell rang telling late students to get to class "see you after class" she said "sure" I replied she leaned forward to accept my gentle kiss before we all took off to our classes "you two are late Miss Fox and Miss Robb" the teacher said as we got to our English class "sorry we had riding before this" I said quickly as we took our seats he nodded and started the class most of which I spaced out for still managing to answer his questions when he asked them of me and correctly once the bell rang I snapped back into reality in time to hear him say about an assignment "what assignment" I asked Heather next to me "um the one he said about" she said rolling her eyes packing up our things we left the room and meet up with the others outside of the classroom "I wasn't paying attention like always my mind was elsewhere" I said returning Paige's small wave "you can't use that excuse Alison you answered everything he asked you and correctly if you weren't paying attention how did you manage that" she asked "I don't know it's just something i've been able to do since, I was little anytime i'm asked something I can't help but answer even if I have no idea what they're talking about basically unless it's directed at me if i'm not paying attention I will have no clue what happened" I said taking a pause to kiss my girlfriend's cheek and grasp her hand gently intertwining our fingers together "so you really have no idea what the assignment is" she sighed I shook my head "we have to watch Romeo and Juliet and write a three page essay on it" she explained "I hate English and I swear the teacher hates us" I complained much to the amusement of my red-head girlfriend "it's not funny" I said pouting "no but the fact you forgot to tuck in your shirt when you changed back into the school skirt is" Jasmine said as her and Julia came up to us "why didn't anyone say something sooner" I whined fixing it as we were walking thankfully without flashing anything "uh because they're too nice to point it out and I only just got here" she said sarcastically we all laughed and made our way to the last class of the day chemistry, "yeah sure Lizzie's allowing a night of freedom which means we're allowed to go into one another's dorms tonight" Paige said laughing "you know how you and Sasha have that TV and DVD player in your room" I asked "yeah were you thinking of a movie night together" she answered I nodded smiling "if the others want to then sure" she replied smiling back shyly before turning and bringing the idea up to Callie and Sasha while I mentioned it to Heather, Julia and Jasmine just as they finished saying yes Eric and Jacob came up to us "movie night I thought Lizzie was super strict and no-one was allowed in unless they lived there" Jacob said "yeah but she's letting us have a small amount of freedom for tonight so we're allowed to have friends in our room whether they live there or not" Sasha explained they nodded and then proceeded to ask if they could come I rolled my eyes as we entered the classroom all of us going to find our seats the teacher didn't care much if we did our work in class or as homework so most of us spent the time quietly talking to one another all the couples except Callie and Jacob were split up though so now I was stuck sitting next to Jasmine trying not to look at Eric and Paige who were next to each other.

Paige's POV

I could feel Alison's eyes watching me so I angled myself so I could see her but made it look like I was turning to face Eric better I laughed softly at something he said although most of my attention was on my girlfriend so when Eric placed his hand over mine I jumped my gaze fully turning to him "you alright you seem kind of spaced out when I was talking" he asked I removed my hand from his soft grasp glancing at Alison giggling when I seen the glare she was giving Eric "yeah i'm fine my attention was just elsewhere sorry" I said not bothering to look back at him he said something back and I heard him get his books out I looked just past Alison and seen Bella glaring at me as well I grabbed out my phone and texted Alison about it,

 _hey Ali do you know why Bella's glaring at me?_

 **her and Eric have been dating since about a month after him and Sasha broke up**

 _can you tell her it was a misunderstanding he was trying to get my attention because I was too busy watching a pretty girl_

she relayed the first part of the message before turning back to her phone and sending me another text.

 **oh yeah what's her name**

 _I think it's Jasmine something_

 **Paige don't tease me**

 _that's not teasing I can come to your room after class and show you teasing if you want_

She glanced up at me through hooded lashes trying to tell if I was serious or not so I kept my look neutral as sent another text testing the limits of our conversation,

 _if I did come what do you want me to do_

by now I had a faint blush covering my cheeks she paused her texting for a moment to answer a question from the teacher before turning back to her phone a few seconds later my own phone vibrated with a text,

 **you want me to sext with you**

 _what else can you think of to pass the class_

"What are you doing" Eric asked me I turned my phone so he couldn't see the texts "nothing why don't you pay attention" I muttered "why don't you" he taunted I shifted in my seat and started up the texts again.

 _you didn't tell me what you wanted me to do_

Alison's POV

My cheeks heated up at just the thoughts of what I wanted so I quickly returned her text,

 **why don't you say what you want me to do if you want to do this so bad**

I could feel my heart racing when I said that sure we'd slept together few times but we had never gone this far before "you texting each other in class I never thought of you to do something like that Alison" Jasmine said peeking over my shoulder at my phone "shut up she started it" I said turning my phone away from her as Paige sent me another text this one cause a familiar heat between my thighs and my cheeks to go deep red with a dark blush,

 _I can't decide if i'd want you to strip me or if I rather do it myself_

 **would you let me if I promised to make it good**

 _how good_

 **good enough to have you trembling at the end**

 _can we go to your room after class_

 **no Julia and Jasmine will probably be there what about yours**

she paused to presumably text Sasha to ask her a few minutes later I got her answer

 _Sasha's going out with Heather after class before curfew so that means we would have about an hour_

 **an hour is plenty enough time to get you nearly screaming my name**

Paige glanced back at me her eyes obviously darkened with lust I just smirked at her

 _what about you wouldn't you like some sort of pleasure_

 **I doubt you'll be able to do so after how hard I plan to make you come**

 _a little cocky don't you think, besides as you found out the last time you had your head between my thighs I can multi-task_

 **yeah so you still ended up passing out before you finished**

 _I thought I made up for it when I woke up giving you a small wake up call with my hand between your legs you weren't complaining then all I could understand was whimpers and moans for more_

 **you did make up for it but if you pass out this time then you'll miss you chance which means i'll have to do it myself and I most definitely wasn't complaining how could I when you're so good with you fingers**

"really you suck at hiding what you're doing" Jasmine said by my ear I jumped startled and slipped off the small stool landing on my butt on the floor my phone going skittering across the floor "what the heck Jasmine" I snapped thankfully the teacher had left the room at some point when I was so involved in my texting to Paige "what's this" Jasmine asked grabbing my phone from where it had stopped at her feet "oh god Alison should you really be doing this in class" she asked quickly handing the device back to me "well no but she started it" I mumbled flushing dark red again the bell rang and Paige and I couldn't get out of there fast enough "well that was really embarrassing" Paige said laughing "how can you laugh at the moment" I complained "for that same reason you can't it was awkward" she said through giggles I grabbed her hand and pulled her to the dorm house quickly bypassing Livvie and heading straight to her room locking the door behind us and going over to her bed where we promptly collapsed with our arms around each other and our legs tangled together as we kissed passionately our burning desire from earlier returning our clothes were shed in a matter of minutes and before I knew it Paige had flipped us over so she was on top "you first that way once your done with that amazing tongue of yours you will have at least gotten some release" she reasoned leaning down to kiss my bare neck slowly trailing light kisses down my body and back up again "fine" I agreed she made her way back down my body this time stopping at my legs I sat up on my arms and moved my legs apart when her hands coaxed them to one hand moved to my thigh to hold it steady while the other moved to my mouth I instantly parted my lips and wrapped them around two fingers coating the digits she moved her head down and licked me both of us moaning at the same time both slightly muffled for different reasons hers infinitely better than my own I moaned again and rocked my hips against her mouth causing the hand that had been on my thigh moved to my hip to hold me steady my tongue swirling around the fingers still in my mouth my hips tried to buck again and she pulled away and I whimpered a bit at the loss of contact she moved back up to me and took her fingers from my mouth replacing them with her lips and tongue allowing me to taste myself in her mouth a taste of which I had became addicted to as long as it came from her kisses we moved onto our sides just before she pushed the wet fingers into me my arms wound around her neck and pulled her closer to me quietening my moans in her neck, rocking my hips against her hand sometimes pressing kisses to sweat slicked skin she curled her fingers and pushed me over the edge, I trembled through my climax listening to Paige as she whispered sweet nothings by my ear while I calmed down "I take back every bad thing I have ever said about you or your friends so long as I can get taken like that again sometime" I said breathlessly she laughed and pulled me closer to her naked body resting her forehead on mine I pushed her onto her back gently and climbed on my hands and knees above her "your turn" I said leaning down to give her a chaste kiss before moving down her heated body placing small kisses here and there when I got to her breasts I gently nipped at the pale skin flicking my tongue against a pink bud one of my hands brushing the same place on the other breast she moaned my name quietly and bucked her hips up against my thigh which was sitting in between her legs I could feel the hot wetness coat my thigh so I moved down and licked her swallowing the warm liquid I did the same thing again a few times before flicking the tip of my tongue against her clit once smirking at the shudder that ran through her body I pushed my tongue into her and curled it before pulling it back out her pants and moans increased the more I did it until she came muffling the loud moan of my name into her pillow I swallowed what was in my mouth and sat up wiping my mouth "hey" she said smiling "hey" I replied laughing she sat up and kissed me pressing her body against my own "why is it the first thing I think of after we have sex is hey" she asked draping her arms over my shoulders "same reason I always reply with hey our thoughts are to muddled to come up with something better" I answered tugging the sheets around our hips to cover our modesty before wrapping my arms around her waist as the door clicked "sex is exhausting but fun" she said leaning her head on my shoulder "Paige" "Alison" we heard Sasha and Heather's voices sounding shocked my turned our heads and seen them standing in the doorway thankfully fully blocking it so no-one could see in "what's going on here" they asked "weren't you supposed to be out for another- oh crap" Paige said glancing at her bedside clock and seeing the time was past 5 "we'll be back in a few minutes much appreciated if you two could get dressed" Sasha said as they turned and left the room the door softly clicking shut behind them we waited a few moments before we started laughing as we hurried to get dressed just as we finished the other two came back in "hey nice to see you dressed again" Heather chuckled Sasha seemed a lot calmer than when she had walked in on us the first time "yeah sorry about that" I said nervously Paige pressed up against my back and wrapped her arms around my neck softly kissing just behind my ear "Pai stop it was the last hour enough for you" I groaned grasping her arms she mumbled a no as she nudged her nose against the back of my neck "I take it that was why you wanted to know if i'd be in here or not" Sasha asked Paige ducked out from behind me long enough to give a small nod before going back to placing kisses along my exposed neck I tilted my head shifting my hair out of the way to give her easier access her hands moved down and started playing with the hem of my blazer I groaned and pulled away "i'm gonna go cause otherwise Heather and Sasha will get a show they don't want" I said placing a quick kiss on Paige's lips when she pouted she grabbed my hand "please stay i'll behave I swear" she pleaded I sighed but sat down again on the other end of the bed "uh Pai where'd you put my hair tie" I asked my girlfriend pointing to the loose strands of my hair that had been up in a ponytail she pointed to the pillow silently I looked but didn't find it "Paige" I sighed "bedside cupboard maybe sorry that I don't keep track" she said "what did I do to make you mad" I asked noting the frown and crease between her eyebrows saying she was angry she relaxed and sighed "nothing forget it i'll look for you hair tie another time you can borrow one of mine for now" she said quietly I walked over and crouched down in front of her "you know you can tell me anything right" I asked softly she nodded "what if your dad comes back and you have to leave again" she asked wiping a couple of stray tears trailing down her cheeks I sat up next to her and pulled her closer into my side leaning my cheek against her head "I swear nothing will ever make me leave you ever again" I promised gently she knocked me back onto my back as she curled into my side falling asleep surprisingly quick "you will never cease to shock me with how fast you do that" I mumbled smiling I heard one of the other girls clear their throat so I glanced up as best I could "sorry she usually falls asleep sooner than this" I said Sasha laid down on her bed with her head on Heather's lap going to sleep pretty quick herself shortly after Julia and Jasmine coming in each with their school bag full of books "I hate homework" Julia complained sitting down on the other side of Paige jostling her Paige stirred but didn't wake instead draping her arm over my waist and moved a little closer to me I rubbed my hand slowly along her back calming her from Julia's drop down "doesn't everyone" I said to the blonde next to me the other two nodded as Sasha woke up Heather was about to kiss her when she had to turn away to yawn at which point Paige woke up as well i'd slept next to Paige for a while before school started up again back when we first started dating so I knew to wait for her it wasn't long before she straddled my lap and kissed me "sorry about earlier i'm not sure what happened" she said "you do know that Sasha and Heather as well as the other two are in here as well right" I mumbled breathily as her hand moved to the outside of my thigh and her mouth moved to my neck "no I didn't" she muttered against my already heated skin "you promised to behave Paige that was the deal for me staying" I said clenching my hand in the sheet so I didn't do anything "your mouth says no but your body says yes like always" she said pulling away laughing softly she got off my lap and sat down next to me leaning back on her hands watching the rest of us do whatever for a couple of hours we decided then was a good time to get changed into our PJ's one of the other girls in the dorm house came and knocked on the door "Livvie says late night as it's a weekend you and Sasha are the only ones left to grab dinner so kitchen's free if you want" she said Paige got up and went over to the door.

Paige's POV

"Thanks Nikki" I said heading downstairs to quickly grab the snacks and head back upstairs pretty soon we were on our fourth movie of the night and had been downstairs three times to get more snacks Callie, Jacob and Eric had showed up around the second movie I think because around that time was when I got distracted by my girlfriend's wandering fingers over every inch of my bare skin she could reach her hands with out becoming inappropriate with my shorts and tank top most of the other girls were either asleep or really quiet after a while longer the movie final movie finally finished and unlucky us we were all still awake as and nowhere near ready for sleep Alison's fingers settled on my hip as the movie finished "what should we do now" she asked I shrugged and let my head fall back against her shoulder as her thumb rubbed circles just above my hip "how about a round of truth or dare" Julia suggested we all agreed, we ended up agreeing for Eric to go first much to his protest "fine, Sasha truth or dare" he asked "truth" she answered immediately "did you stop going out with me because of Heather" he asked "no because if that was the case then I wouldn't have dated Jacob either I stopped going out with you because I wanted to" she said.

Heather's POV

"Heather truth or dare" she asked me "dare" I said smirking waiting to see what she would come up with she thought for a minute "I dare you to kiss anyone in the group that isn't me on the lips" she said "uh-uh something else, i'll change it to truth" I said "it's kiss or tell your most embarrassing secret" she said grinning "i'll do the dare with you" Paige offered I glanced over in time to see Alison roll her eyes smirking "fine then i'll do the dare" I groaned kneeling up Paige did the same she was shorter than me so I had to lean down a bit to press our lips together I closed my eyes and parted my lips and she deepened the kiss and the fight for dominance began lasting a few moments before we each pulled away breathless my skin tingled from where her hands had been sitting on my stomach I groaned and dropped my head back onto Sasha's bed when I realized how much i'd enjoyed kissing my girlfriend's best friend "have you been eating chocolate" I asked her suddenly she blushed a little and held up a small bag of M&M's "that would explain the chocolate taste in you mouth then" I said laughing she nodded and stuck another in between her lips using her tongue to pull it in I bit my lip to stop myself from groaning again before standing up and leaving the room leaning against the wall until my breathing returned to normal Sasha came out a few minutes later "she admitted to liking it if that helps" she said "not really i'm not supposed to enjoy kissing other girls" I sighed she leaned forward and kissed me not caring when the door opened I closed my eyes my arms wounding around her waist and pulling her closer I slipped my tongue into her mouth her hands brushing all across my torso never staying in one spot to long but my skin heating all the same wherever she touched, she pulled away a moment later both of us panting for our breath "I doubt you'll ever kiss anyone like that unless they're me" she joked I shook my head "not likely besides no-one except you could make my body feel like it's on fire with a few touches" I countered "do you two want to come back in yet" Paige asked thanks to Sasha's kiss my mind wasn't on the kiss between Paige and I at all "touch me again like that sometime" I whispered to Sasha before heading back into the room choosing to sit up on her bed this time "that and so much more if you want" Sasha said coming in lightly blushing.

* * *

If you want to know what the new uniforms look like here's the link product-detail/Custom-high-quality-model-of-primary_


End file.
